Orion's Trials
by AlexaLarregui
Summary: Years after Orion was sent to the sky he still loves Artemis. What would he do to be with her again? AP
1. Chapter 1

**Little note. I wrote this for my english class and i really love how it came out! Enjoy.**

When Artemis sent me to the Sky I was relieved but sad. Relieved because I could be with Artemis for the rest of eternity, but sad because not once, in all eternity, will I be with my sweet brown haired girl. Every day I think about everything, her, my life, my faults, my disappointments. My disappointments like not marrying Artemis, not having kids, not living to the fullest extent. I have spent thousands of years in the Sky waiting to see _her. _I get to see her only in the fall and since the Hunt is not the best I don't always see her. She makes me shine brighter when I see her. But this time it was different.

It started like this: I was above the North Cascades in Washington. And I saw lightening silver running through the forest. The Huntresses. And at the front my silver goddess was there.

Looked like an elk she was going after. Suddenly it was dead on the ground. As the Huntresses tied the beast, Lady Artemis went walking off. She went to a clearing. As she approached the middle a gigantic boulder rose from the ground. She sat on the boulder and did the most human thing she has ever done. She cried. But not human tears. It was silver tears. Tears that when it hit the floor little animals sprung from them and ran away. I was surprised she would ever show this much emotion ever. I wish I could go down there and calm her. But I was glued to the sky. But then the littlest voice ever came out of Artemis,

"Why Orion. Why did you have to go?"

As soon as I heard it I started thrashing and trying to pull away from the sky. But nothing happened. Nothing moved. Not even a little. So I started praying to Zeus. Hoping that all the prayers I sent to him would be answered. And no sooner than later I fell.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start. I was lying on a marble floor. I had the same exact clothes I had on when I died. There where pillars everywhere. And the sky above me. In the distance I saw an old man coming toward me. He was handsome and had a great power radiating from him. Zeus.

"My dear boy you almost burnt out. Moving like that. Don't you have manners?"

"Sorry my lord Zeus," I bowed, "I meant not to offend you. But I beg you to let me go back to Artemis. To be one with her again. I need to be with her, she needs me!" I said looking him straight in the eye the entire time.

He looked at me up and down and snickered, "How do you know she needs you. Are you sure of it?"

"I am quite sure of it. I heard her with my own ears. She begged me to come back to her and I intend to do it."

Zeus smiled as if he knew a secret I knew not of.

"Alright young man, I will grant you to see her. But you must past 3 trails. The first you have to past by Delphi's cave and wake Apollo who has been sleeping for quite a while now. Then you have to go to Calypso's island and have her give you a plant that glows like silver moon light for my daughter Artemis. And after all of that you have to come back to me so I can give you your last task."

I looked at him with a determined face and said "I accept but what of my constellations? Artemis will know if I'm gone."

"Look above your head." Zeus waved his hand and in the center of the sky ceiling I saw my constellation there shining bright and big. "I'll see you soon Orion. Be fast. Or I will send you to the underworld." And I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in sweat. My hair laid flat against my face. I had jeans and a plain grey shirt. Zeus knew style. I looked around and saw Mount Parnassus; Delphi's cave was inside of the mountain. I looked around to see what Lord Zeus had given me and I saw my bow and arrows that Lady Artemis gave me when we went hunting, a bag that contained all different types of currency, drachmas and a cell phone. I walked around the mountain. Quietly but quickly like how Artemis showed me when she took me here so she could hear a prophecy. Anyways, as I stalked around the green mountain I heard more and shuffling. I saw the entrance to the cave and ran at full charge. It smelled horrid like I remember. I couldn't see a thing then finally when my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw Pythia. She looked exactly the same as I saw her centuries ago. She stood close to me and whispered nonsense with a glassy look in her eye. Finally she shook her head and looked at me.  
"Why hello Orion! Come to wake up Apollo? He said he would no longer raise the sun if I didn't go out with him." Pythia sound so joyful. I missed our talks.  
"Then tell him yes. If you don't mortals will be afraid, and we both know Apollo is as stubborn as a mule."  
"But my dear Orion I have already seen what happens! He leaves me on the boat to go after a water nymph. Besides it's bad to date your boss let alone your God."  
"Touché, since you know why I'm here will you-"  
"Follow me." She said after cutting me off. We walked for what seemed like hours. Tiny fires on the wall floating around like a dancing flame. Pythia talked to me about her life since I died. And it was full of prophecies and rejecting Apollo. Finally we reached a door at the end of the wall.  
"Well this is my stop I do not want to be in the room when he wakes up. Bye Orion good luck with your decision!" And she skipped away. What decision was she talking about? What was she talking about? I opened the door and saw a flame. I walked toward the light and it got brighter and brighter and I saw it was Apollo on a couch fast asleep. I had to wake him up. But how? He was generating so much heat it would burn me to get any closer.  
"Shoot an arrow past him. He will wake up mister." Whispering past my head said.  
I listened to it and shot my arrow past his face. He woke straight up. He looked at me and snorted. "Young poor Orion. Back from the dead now? Well making my sister shoot you with an arrow wasn't enough then I have no clue what will make you get away from her. And before you ask your stupid question 'how do you know I'm Orion' I'm the god of prophecies. I know all."  
"Apollo I know you hate me. But you have no idea what Artemis needs but I do."  
"You have no idea what my sister wants. She does not need you. She is trying to forget you. And you are no help." Apollo practically spit it in my face. And it angered me.  
"I am helping. We belong together no matter what you say or do. Lord Zeus said to wake up and bring the sun. His had to get Helios from retirement."  
Apollo crossed his arms and sat on his couch like a toddler. "I will not! Not unless Pythia says yes to me. Helios could use the exercise. He's been getting bigger around the middle."  
"Lord Apollo if you know all then you know why she won't say yes to you."  
"Of course I know. But the forbidden fruit is all so tempting. You know what I'm talking about Orion. Fine I'll go raise the sun but you have to get Pythia to say yes." Apollo said lying on the couch again. But before I could protest a voice came from behind me.  
"Fine you buffoon. I will go on one date with you. But once you go off with that nymph you better find me a ride back or I will ask my beloved Hermes to play a trick on you. Just to make the record straight I am only doing this for Orion's sake so he can get out and go to Calypso's island quicker," Pythia came forward to the light. "I know you will be happy my dear Orion with your decision. And I hope you all the love in the world." And with a flick from Apollo's wrist I was gone out of the cave and next to docks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much for reading! I'm sorry I haven't updated. But i will soon! Please leave reviews! **_

I looked for a boat, but no one seemed to lend me one. But finally I borrowed a boat from an old-looking fellow. He looked brittle so I gave him all the mortal money that Zeus had given me to rid him of the old man's troubles.

"Thank you so much young man! God bless you."

I looked up at the stars to take me to Calypso. At this time of year Ogygia was below Ursula Major. And as soon was under it I saw a beautiful island. It had a huge garden that glowed in the sunset. Calypso. I reached the island and tied the boat to the deck. It smelled delicious. Like God food and all types of fruits. I saw a woman walking toward me. She looked like a dream. Silks that flowed around her, hair that shined more than water in the moonlight, and a voice so sensuous it made my head spin.

"Young Orion. Zeus told me about you. Said you were coming. What's wrong? Sphinx got your tongue?"  
I went to my knees. She looked better than Aphrodite herself. Her beauty was nothing that I could ever describe. I bowed down to her. My face buried in the sand.  
"Dear Calypso why, you are the image of beauty. But I am sorry because as you know I am not here to be with you I am here to get a plant of silver Zeus has sent me to get for my beloved Lady Artemis." I keep my head down in case her beauty made me change my mind.  
"Don't keep your head down it offends me. Please look me in the eyes." She bent down to lift my head. And I looked straight in her eyes.  
"Why am I here Calypso?" I asked. I couldn't remember.  
"You are here for me. You want to marry me."  
"When shall I marry you my lovely Goddess? May I marry you by marrow night?"  
"Sure if you want just come inside my garden. Let us eat first. You must be starving. No husband of mine will be hungry." She led me to a table made of branches and vines. And as she neared it, two chairs on opposite ends rose from the ground. It reminded me of someone from long ago. Something with that had to do with a clearing. What was her name? Who was she?  
"Oh my sweet Husband, you just ate a whole ham and drank enough wine to make a sailor blush." She led me to the bed. What was my name?  
"My dear lovely wife what is my name? Who am I? Where did I come here?" I asked confused. How long have I been here?  
"You're my husband who will be married to me in a day's time. But first," And she kissed me. But it felt weird. As if it wasn't as nice as I thought it would be. Like it wasn't meant to be, I closed my eyes. Calypso's hands traveled my body. I thought of a girl with brown hair in a braid instead of Calypso's long wavy golden hair. And a silver glow around her. Eyes like the moon. Artemis. I remembered now. I was Orion the hunter who loved Artemis and was killed by her hand. I need her and she needs me. I pulled away from Calypso. But she pulled closer. I pushed her away not to hurt her feelings but to break the contact. But she didn't nudge. Then I pushed her full force away from me and she landed on the grass floor. But less gracefully and more like a klutz.  
"What is wrong with you Orion? Finally gotten out of my spell? It took you long enough." Calypso huffed at me. She was straightening out her dress when she mumbled something about Zeus and tricks and never having love.  
"Orion, do you really think you're doing Artemis a favor by coming back?" She smiled at me wickedly, "Sorry sweetie but you aren't Just think what will happen in 50 years when you die again. But this time for real. Artemis will be crushed. You are not doing anyone a good thing with this. You are doing it for yourself. Listen to my words of wisdom; it is better to be the happiest for a short time and be sad forever than be OK for the rest of your life. I leave you with this. Be gone, you have _bored_ me."


End file.
